Diary of a Death Eater
by MyRegardstothereader
Summary: "I will not let them break me, never!" Daphne hissed through gritted teeth as she looked to the slithering tattoo on her arm. Fire burned in her stomach, "I will bring them all to their knees, I will not stop till I sit atop them in a blood drenched throne made from their bones!". This is the Diary of Daphne Greengrass, Death Eater, newest pet of Lord Voldemort
1. Prologue

Diary of a Death eater

OC story,

Major plot change starting from the attack on the astronomy tower.

Warning: Character death, other such cruel things, delicious plots, bad men! Warning of all and anything Death Eater.

* * *

Not much could stop Daphne from holding Draco's hand as they stood beside the pillar. Borgin and Burkes had always looked so big before, but now, as 16 year olds, the two teenagers felt like the walls were going to cave in. Taking a gulp in, Daphne turned her head, her lips to Draco's ears as they both kept their eyes at the center of the circle. "Are you sure about this?" She hissed in-between gritted teeth.

Daphne Greengrass, 16, five foot 7, nothing more than a hundred and seventy pounds thanks to developments in her youth, stood beside Draco Malfoy. Daphne's father at the middle of the circle pulled out two tombs with blood smeared on the pages. Cringes from both the teenagers, Draco turned to look Daphne in the face. "I have to do this, Daphne, you know I have to"

A pained expression crossed her face as she nodded and turned forward. "Then, let's get this show on the road."

The other beckoned the two from behind their masks. With a deep breath, Daphne tucked her loose curls of strawberry blond behind her ear and sauntered up to the tomb pedestal before her. Draco followed suit in a slow stride, keeping his nose and chin up. Once he was by her side, she turned to look at her companion. She couldn't smile at him like they did when they were kids; she couldn't encourage him that this would be okay. Usually females got a more intimate tattoo, on their thighs instead of their forearm. But if Draco had to go through this, she would too.

No turning back now, no showing weakness. Daphne pulled on her stone mask and slammed her right arm down on the tomb. Pain shot through her veins instantly as magic shot up and around her skin, forcing her arm still. Draco did the same, keeping his face cold and distant. Her knees threatened to show everyone how much she didn't like pain, but the 16 year old Daphne held her ground and grasped the other end of the pedestal for support. That's when the masked man descended his wand on his son's pearly white skin and Daphne's own father pulled back his hood and put his wand to her skin. Eyes connected, she never lost eye contact as her father cut deep into her skin with the tattoo.

It was like being mauled alive, it was like fire and poison seeping into open wounds. Enough to cause intense pain, but not enough to kill. It was torture, it was demanding attention and it didn't end. Daphne wouldn't cry, she wouldn't let that happen at all. Left hand nearly clawing the pedestal to shreds as her tipped, manicured to perfection nails dug into the marble stone. Jaw set tight to snap, she kept her eyes on her face. She didn't dare look to Draco to see how he was holding up; she didn't dare let them see.

Incantations were spoken as the tattoo pressed further into her skin. Their voices muffled out the sound of her heart slamming into her rib cage, her nails clawing into the marble. Tears were going to form, but she couldn't let them. NO! Daphne demanded control of her emotions as her father smirked and pulled back.

That's when the worst part happened. Her hand was a thousand pound weight that her father slapped up off the tomb and watched drag his daughter to the ground. With a gasp, Daphne fell to the ground, the whole world swimming before her eyes. Drowning, she felt like she was drowning as she reached to her neck, clawing at the necklace around her throat. A hand snapped her one hand away from her neck as the other burned like a liquid flame. Daphne let out a cry of pain as her body convulsed back, smacking her back against the harsh, dusty floor. Her strawberry blond hair splayed across the wooden floors, her eyes almost rolled back in her head as the tattoo grew stronger on her flesh.

"Daphne." She turned her head to look to the blond beside her, just as equally weak and eyes full of hurt and betrayal.

They never once said it hurt. It was for the good of the people, they said. They would be rewarded, they said. But Draco didn't want that, and Daphne certainly didn't either. No, they would be rewarded with their lives. This would be good for Voldemort, and no one else. But it stung like a knife to a weak spot in her side. Enough to bleed her dry, but not enough to kill her on contact.

They joined the Death Eaters that day, but neither of them wanted to, not with knowing what they individually had to do.

Hands yanked them up off the floor and turned them to look at the man with the mask, weak and drained of almost all life. Daphne couldn't help her eyes looking down to her arm. There it was, still at the moment but she could have sworn it moved.

"Now… for your tasks."


	2. Wand

Diary of a Death eater

OC story,

Major plot change starting from the attack on the astronomy tower.

Warning: Character death, other such cruel things, delicious plots, bad men! Warning of all and anything Death Eater.

* * *

Chapter one:

July 1st, 1998

"Well, well… look who it is."

Draco's eyes shot up from the newspaper as he took in the feminine form before him. Short black dress that hung to every curve, to her formed chest, the only place it was loose was the light drop of the shoulders that hung around her biceps. Black heels that screamed pain, red lipstick that shimmered like wet roses in full bloom, strawberry blond hair in loose curls that framed her light circular face and trailed down her pale neck.

"Daphne… how did you find me."

Her lips upturned in a smirk as she slipped the newspaper from his open hands and set it on the table beside him. Placing her hip up against the iron table, left hand on her table, her right hand went to cup his cheek.

"Draco, we were raised together, I've always known where you are." she teased before tossing her hair over her shoulder and pulling her right hand back to her hip. "The real question is why have you been hiding from me?"

Images of that night, that horrid night, spilled into his mind as he looked up to the female before him. The attack on hogwarts, the almost murder. He could see it in her eyes as well as he knew it showed in his. She knew exactly why he had been avoiding everyone's letters and hiding in the shadows. He was a dead man if Voldemort ever found him.

"You know why." He breathed as he motioned for her to sit in the chair opposite him, but she didn't move. Never a flinch, her eyes still cold and calculating as always, jade orbs set with grey streaks, her gaze was intimidating to everyone but Draco. "Daph, please, you know I couldn't see you. I feared you would-"

He was interrupted by a slap. A slap so hard it stung and knocked him loose of his chair and onto the concrete below. Draco laid there on the ground, face full of shock as Daphne stood, wand out and pointed to him. Here it was, his death, he could see it. Daphne Greengrass, his once best friend and only ally, now his hated enemy. How could she have turned so fast, they had only been out of school for a month. The attack had just happened, and now she was on the verge of taking his life.

Or not.

Because the moment, he flinched in fear of her wand, she pulled back and sighed, her other hand shot out in offering to help him up. "I swear Draco, do you honestly forget who I am! I've been your best friend since we were in diapers. I was worried you were dead." She groaned with a dead serious look. Draco took her hand and hoisted himself up, licking his lips nervously. Daphne cocked a brow at him. "Oh come off it, I didn't slap you that hard."

Draco's bemused smirk crossed his lips as Daphne slowly wrapped her arms around his torso. For the first time in what felt like ages, his lungs let in air and his ribcage let go of tension. All his muscles relaxed in her embrace. Arms wrapped around her firmly, Draco pulled her in.

Her perfume hit him first, always the same flirtatious scent that was a tickle to his nose, a scent of home to him. Clutching to her like his life depended on it, Draco put care to the wind as he buried his face in her ever soft curls.

"I missed you." He breathed.

"Come on," He heard the choking of her throat. She always did that when she didn't want to cry. This had to be hard on her, he knew it. With his family's fall from grace, her family took up the slack. When he didn't complete his task and Voldemort claimed him a faulty Death Eater, rumors were spoken that Daphne's own father vowed to take Lucius' place. From the look on Daphne's face when he pulled back from the embrace, it was true. Draco narrowed his storm grey eyes at her as she rolled her shoulders back proudly and ruffled her hair back to it's normal, bouncy texture.

"I'm not going to lie, it's been a bore without you as well…" She lied through her teeth and Draco could see it.

"He's living at your estate, is he not?" Draco cut to the quick. Daphne's face fell to a scowl, but her eyes looked around quickly to make sure no one was watching.

"Worse than that… He sleeps just down the hall from my room, it makes my skin crawl." she snarled, before looking to to Draco with a shot of worry and concern. "How are you?" Draco turned and offered his arm to her. Her light hand took his extended arm, her manicured nails polished and always a beautiful forest green. Slytherin princess to a T.

"I feel… paranoid."

"Better than dead." She cut in, eyes up to his. A look exchanged before she let out a sigh, her heels clacking against the stone beneath them. "Draco…"

No words were needed, his arm tightened around her arm, pulling her close. The walk was quiet for a moment before she spoke up again. "He's not dead, is he, he survived the escape?"

"As far as Snape will tell me, I have no idea where he is. Snape swears on his life we will be safe, but I fear I will not be. School starts in two months and I am far from being secure inside the walls of Hogwarts."

It was something no one saw coming. Their mission had been to get the Death Eater's entry into the school. But on that night, Draco had a change of heart. No one knew why, except the two of them. Draco didn't want to kill Dumbledore, he didn't even want to be a Death Eater. He just didn't want to disappoint. So, when he was in the tower, wand raised to Dumbledore, he couldn't do it. Daphne stood in the shadows, wand raised to make sure he did was he was supposed to.

When he didn't, she knew why, and she knew where her loyalties lay.

They both did.

Because when he went to lower his wand, Bellatrix came trampsing in and Daphne had to protect Draco. So they both did what was best.

They shattered the floor around them, blew the tower right off like the top of an oncoming volcano. Daphne awoke the next day in the healing wing of St. Mungo's, papers strung everywhere about the attack on Hogwarts. Dumbledore's life saved by Harry Potter who rushed out of nowhere to keep him safe. Draco and his parents were nothing but mist to anyone looking for them, the Malfoy's were a fallen family, their name and meaning damaged beyond belief. The school was swarmed with Order members within minutes that night and cleared out. The cabinet destroyed and every charm put on the castle redone, the forest was barricaded off, the school was on lockdown. Mcgonagall was keeping the school safe and empty as they checked every nook and cranny. School would start up again for their 7th year.

"I don't even want to know why they even left the next year to go on. We're 17 and in war, why would school come first." Daphne sneered as they rounded a corner in the park.

"Hope, I guess." Draco didn't have anything better than that. Daphne turned to him and smiled at him, not smirked, smiled. A shared smile that only they had.

"Well, if that gets you through the days…Come, I can get a hot cup of tea on the go, and I hear they have Raspberry." Daphne let her smirk return to her lips.

"Your favorite."

~!~!~!~~!

Daphne woke that morning to a shrill scream. Her house was dead silent except for the scream and it ran through her bones like ice. Out of her bed without any regards for her clothing, Daphne ripped her door open and shot around the corner to the stairs. Stopping on the top step, her eyes stopped on the woman who had emitted the scream. There she was, Charity Burbage, hung up in the air above the large tea table in the main foyer. Hand on the railing, Daphne pulled back as she saw all who stood around the woman at the table.

Her father stood there, his dirty blond hair slicked back more than Malfoy ever did. Wormtail stood beside three other men in dark cloaks and masks. But the worst was him. Voldemort! He stood there at the head of the group. Wormtail stood erect as he stared to the girl on the steps, but the only one she kept her eyes in contact with, were the dark, almost black orbs of the snake like creature in her estate. His eyes devoured hers for a moment, before they were broken by another screech.

"DAPHNE!" She turned to be wrapped up in a robe by her mother. She took this moment to look down at her clothing. As always, knee high stockings that were a mess, lace panties and matching bra, she never slept in anything more, and often would sleep in less. "You are not even decent!" Her mother hissed. But Daphne only turned to look at the scene below as she wrapped the robes around her tight. The sleeve covering up the disgusting mark on her arm, her eyes narrowed down at the teacher.

"Daphne… it's me.. prof-" The woman never got to finish.

"Sorry mother, I was only wanting to watch the filth be ripped apart." Daphne spoke with a cocked, rusty blond brow. The woman let out tears as her voice was caught up in her throat. Daphne scowled and turned. She honestly didn't want to watch this, the idea cut into her chest. Pride, vainity, hatred of dirty blood, sure she had that in spades. She never liked muggles or muggle studies, she was honestly indifferent to most of it. But murder, that was it, it was murder! Her face hardened as a voice called downstairs.

"Then you should stay, and watch."

It was her father's voice.

Daphne's eyes caught her mothers weak, weary blue ones. She waited for her mother to usher her away, saying she needed to get dressed. But the woman said nothing, so Daphne set her jaw tight and turned, slowly descending the stairs. She could feel them, the eyes on her as she slowly trailed down the steps to the bottom. Daphne ran a hand through her silky locks as she came upon the group.

"Hello… Daphne." her eyes shot to Wormtail with a scowl.

"Shut it, Rat." She hissed between teeth so pearly, they sparkled, even early in the morning. The slouched man shivered and only devoured her looks more with his disgusting eyes. Daphne was revolted by him, and he still watched her like a hungry dog.

"Thank you, for joining us, so early in the morning." Her bones shook hard as she turned her head slightly. There he was, within inches of her and it made her skin crawl. Goosebumps ran down her spine as she pulled on her natural smirk towards the creature whom had taken over her life.

"I am a member of this group… it's only fair I get to share part in it." She breathed smoothly, her eyes turning to her father. It was more a jab at her father.

For what her father had done.

It wasn't secret that her father passed the right to heir of their estate to Astoria. She was younger, more complacent, quieter than Daphne. She wasn't promiscuous in most of her years, she didn't snap back, she didn't talk back, to anyone but Daphne. Her father, in spite of her pleas that she would show him her right to the head of family, put Astoria next in line. Then he hung the title in front of her face. To make her complacent, to make her a good girl, he continued to promise it back to her before she was 18, if only she did what he asked, what Voldemort asked.

Back then, last year, when she first joined along side Draco, she did it just for that. To be the eldest and not next in line to be head of household was insulting, he ripped her of all her pride in front of every family member. So she'd show him, she promised she would take that title from Astoria, whether or not it meant with her dead, bleeding hands holding onto it.

But now, now she just wanted to survive. Draco's whole family fell into hiding, but she couldn't afford to follow. She'd be dead before she could hit the fireplace. If she wanted her freedom, she'd have to take it from her father's cold, dead, bleeding throat.

"Then… you should share part." The gravel like voice rubbed her ears like sand paper as Voldemort appeared at her side. Daphne swallowed down shivers of disgust and hatred for everything. How did Draco stand this! How did he live with this disgusting beast in his house! "Kill her… kill the filth, for me."

Daphne's blood ran cold as she looked up to the cold eyed man before her. If she was even able to call him a man. There was a sickening smirk laced with poison he looked down at her with challenge. Daphne held her head up high and took a step back, pulling her wand from her lopsided stocking. The robe her mother gave her, the silky white slip of a robe slid, exposing her thigh as she pointed her wand.

The look on Voldemorts face as she set her face in stone, her ruby red lips turned up against her pale, just woken skin. Daphne Queenie Greengrass was not a weak kneed girl, she would not let them win. To say no and cry, to run away in fear would let them win. And that could never happen, not if she wanted to stay alive. And Daphne Queenie Greengrass was a selfish person, her life meant more to her than the crying woman before her.

Sorry Professor, she thought to herself, but… I can't let them win.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"


	3. Pool

Diary of a Death eater

OC story,

Major plot change starting from the attack on the astronomy tower.

Warning: Character death, other such cruel things, delicious plots, bad men! Warning of all and anything Death Eater.

* * *

Chapter two:

July 3rd, 1998

Draco sat back on the love seat of his living room as the wards in his home shifted. Someone was coming. The shack of sorts that they were living in was different than that of the malfoy manor that was evacuated the night of the attack. The house was muggle and very isolated from others. No one but Snape knew where he was, that was, except for save one other person.

"MALFOY, YOU OPEN THIS FIREPLACE OR SO HELP YOU!" Malfoy shot up and pointed his wand to the fireplace. Instantly green flames shot up and engulfed the fireplace as Daphne stormed through. In sailor black shorts and a corset top, her hair a mess as she all but fumed as she stormed out. But, thankfully, it wasn't aimed at him. He would question how she got to this particular fireplace in Muggle london, and how she did so without letting other's now, but that would be later.

"She's dead." Draco cocked a brow and shifted on the couch as Daphne threw herself onto the sofa next to him. Elbows up, hands pressed into her face, the blond pushed her body back against the couch and let out a groan.

"Who is dead? Might I ask, and why is it my business? I'm in hiding, remember. Meaning, you're not supposed to see me. No one is!" Draco huffed.

"Clamp it, Draco!" She growled and threw her hands down in her lap. "Do you know how long I've been looking for you? Hiding or not, you're not leaving me alone. We got into this together, we will BOTH get out of it. I'm just… having a harder time on my escape plan than you did."

Draco shot her a warning look, but her eyes were up to the ceiling. Something was obviously the matter. Daphne was never this quiet. It seemed to devour his soul as the moments ticked by. That's when she bit down on her lower lip and turned her head to look at him. "You can't leave me again." She whispered, as if the air in her lungs were swallowing her whole. Draco leaned his head back against the back of the couch, his eyes never leaving hers.

"I didn't want to." He whispered back, but Daphne only shook her head lightly.

"No… you can't leave, not again." She spoke more firmly. Draco sighed, opening his mouth to say something but the desperation in her eyes kept his words from leaving his lips. "You're… you're all I have." She confessed.

"You are all I have too," Draco spoke. Daphne let a small smile cross her lips as she took his left hand in her right, linking their pinkies. "Mother and Father are out, so I'm here alone." He added. Daphne snorted and rolled her eyes, turning back to look up at the ceiling.

"This is even smaller than your library. The Malfoy Manor and you you guys are staying in a cramped muggle home. What horrible life have you fallen into. Living amongst the dirty mudbloods and muggles." She sneered, her lips curled in disgust. Draco shrugged, not really agreeing, not really disagreeing. Which forced Daphne to snap to look at him. "Draco… Why didn't you say anything?" She hissed.

Draco cocked a brow and looked her in the eyes. "Why do I need to?" He groaned. "You said everything I've been saying since Snape shoved us in this hell hole." Draco grumbled.

"Yes, but… you're in a muggle town, correct?" She eyed him.

"Yes, why does this bother you so? It's hurting my ears." He rolled his eyes. Daphne sat up urgently as she looked him over.

"You're not calling them filth, you didn't even hiss at me, you… you've grown soft." Daphne furrowed her brows.

"No! You've just been surrounded by filth." She stopped as Draco growled, his eyes lit with flames of hatred. He was right, but she wouldn't let him know that, she only ruffled her nose and laid back against the couch. He knew he was correct, and he knew she felt the same, so there was no need to say a word. They both stared up to the dark wood of the ceiling.

"It really is an ugly house." Daphne smirked.

"You should see my bed sheets, they're red and gold." Draco scoffed.

"Oh, Merlin, even in hell you can't escape gryffinshit colors" She teased. Draco only let out a groan. Finally at peace, Daphne flipped to her side, pulling her knees up onto the couch. Daphne slipped her heels up off her feet and onto the floor as she then twisted to sit herself in Draco's lap, stretching herself across the couch. Draco neither flinched or flustered, merely adjusted to the girl in his lap. Head leaned back, he ran his hands over his face and through his hair.

"I can't even find a single thing to do while here. I've read every single book in this home, even when Mother returns with some, I read them faster than I should. I only escape once in a while, and when I do… I get so paranoid I return just as quickly." Draco huffed as he let his arms stretch the length of the back of the couch. He looked down to Daphne as she looked to her nails, picking any and all floo powder out from under them.

"You really need a massage, it will make you less stressed." She smirked up to him playfully.

"No, and no! The last time you touched my back, you nearly throttled me to death. Had I given you the chance, my neck would be broken. I've learned my lesson." Draco shook his head. Daphne snickered as she laid her head back against the arm of the chair. From where he sat, he could see her mark on her arm, clear as day. It was the dark ink against her pale skin that showed it more than daylight in a dark room.

"You said, earlier… that she was dead… who is she?" Draco asked with a raised brow.

"Professor Burbage, they kidnapped her. I ran out like the hasty fool I am and saw them. Then to make things more cruel…" Draco watched her face contort with emotions that she didn't want to deal with.

"He made you murder her." Draco answered.

"I can't let them win this." She hissed. "They, all of them, I hate them with more passion than I could ever muster. When we were kids it was the dream job, but now… I want nothing more than to never return."

Draco slipped an arm behind her back and pulled her closer, letting her curl up into a ball in his lap. Her fingers curled around his shirt and her face buried in his neck. Like they always did when they were children, he wrapped his arms around her and she hugged him back. When they were in trouble or scared, they would curl in around each other. Not a tear slipped her eyes, Draco knew she would never cry or apologise for taking the professor's life. She wasn't that kind of girl.

"Don't return." He offered quietly.

"You know I can't." she whispered against the flesh of his adam's apple. Draco nodded, but mostly listened to her soft breathing in his arms. "Besides, I don't take orders from anyone. They can think that I am a loyal snake, but one day… they'll see. They will all see." He could feel the smirk on her lips as he shook his head.

"Then you have a greater death wish than I ever did." Draco scoffed.

"I am the better of the two of us, remember."

~!~!~!~!~~!

Daphne stood beside the family pool, her hands on her hips as she looked to Astoria floating around on one of the most ridiculous looking floaties the girl could find. "Where did you buy that?" Daphne snickered to her sister.

"At the pool emporium in Diagon alley. Mother took me yesterday to get my bathing suit!" Astoria defended with a huff of air. Rolling her eyes, Daphne crossed her arms across her barely covered chest.

"You look like a floating grapefruit with that on!" Daphne snapped.

"Well atleast mother took me out shopping!" Astoria retorted. "You have to go get yours all on your own!" the 5th year slytherin bitch scoffed.

"Because I actually have a cup size! I don't have to have mommy buy padded bikini's for me!" Astoria's face contorted to say something back, but Daphne didn't want to hear it. She wanted to swim in the nice water before she had to go back to practicing wand works that afternoon.

Daphne rolled her eyes as she turned from the pool edge. Padding towards the chair where she put her towel and sunglasses, she grasped the hair tie in her fingers and stood up straight. Running her hands through her hair, she stopped as a shadowy figure came into sight and she held still. He walked towards them in a rather dark, billowing cloak in the middle of the hot sun, Wormtail holding an umbrella above his head like he was some damn queen of the world. Daphne wanted him to just pass by, as if he was just some shadow that lived among the house of the Greengrass estate. But he didn't.

Daphne went to pull her hair up, when he stopped beside her.

"Let me help." His smirk made her skin crawl, but she turned, dropping her hair against her bare shoulders, the hair tie in his porcelain fingers. Clamping her teeth shut, the pain in her jaw was enough to keep from shivering when he lightly pulled her hair back and tucked it away in the band. His hands clamped around her bun, yanking her head back suddenly. Daphne's eyes instantly shot to Astoria in the pool, not wanting her sister to see what was about to happen. But the girl turned and was on her stomach, her face turned to stare the other way.

"You've impressed me." His cold fingers let go of her hair. Daphne yanked away and turned to him suddenly, her heart beat giving away the small inch of fear in her veins. Thankful for the last year and Snape's late night lessons for her and Draco in Occulmency, much like Potter's lessons, to keep HIM out. Images of the other day filled her brain when he had yanked her hair back, afraid he would see Draco. Afraid he would see her best friend and see the traitor in her blood.

Daphne didn't feel like a traitor, but she couldn't let them know about her activities, lest she be labeled one. It would be the end of her.

"I am quite impressive." She spoke defensively, hands now crossing her bare stomach. Wishing she wasn't wearing such a thin bathing suit all of a sudden. Mostly for the fact she felt uncomfortable with his eyes on her body. Daphne never was the kind to care what boys thought of her. But that was it, boys, guys her own age. Sure her history with boys had not been the best, she often played them for what she wanted and dropped them short when she had what she wanted. However, this look, the hungry wolf look in his eyes, ate at her stomach. She wanted nothing more than to disappear from his sight.

It was bad enough she had to survive this without her best friend, without her squad of allied slytherin pawns, but now she caught the eye of the one man she didn't want to be in the eye of at all. It would have been easier to kill him without him seeing her coming.

"Your confidence has seemed to get you far." He chuckled coldly. Daphne smirked and let her hands slid to her hips. Turning from him, she stepped lightly to the side of the pool, slowly slipping down to the side, tucking her legs into the water. Atleast here, she didn't have to look him in the eyes. But she could see him refracted in the water's surface.

"How is a girl like me ever going to get anything she wants…" She trailed off and turned her head to smirk up at him over her shoulder, "If I don't have a little confidence." Thankful for the facade she practiced and lived so well. He slid to a chair in the shade. Hand folded in his lap, his cold look never left her shoulders. So she turned back to the water and shoved off the edge.

Daphne never thought about drowning, because it always seemed such a silly way to die, when she could just swim up. But if she could live down here, away from him, down in the cool, crystal depths, she would risk drowning for that. Only, she surfaced, breaking the water tension and taking a deep breath of air. Her dainty hands on the edge of the pool, she looked up to the snake in the chair. He looked so weird in the sun. The Greengrass manor had always been full of sun, but now, it felt like the garden was slowly festering around him.

"I have a task for you…" He spoke softly. Nothing else was said as he stood up. Pushing back more into the water, she floated, her eyes watching him leave.

He didn't say when she would get her task, but it wouldn't be good. Daphne need to find out what he wanted from her… before he told her!


	4. Whip

Diary of a Death eater

OC story,

Major plot change starting from the attack on the astronomy tower.

Warning: Character death, other such cruel things, delicious plots, bad men! Warning of all and anything Death Eater.

* * *

Chapter three:

July 5th, 1998

Draco stood in the halls of the muggle book store, his face turned in a scowl as he looked to the covers. Here he was, the great Draco Malfoy, pushed down to read muggle literature. How pathetic, his only solace was he was unseen and would continue to be unseen. That was till he heard a curse word in a familiar voice. A feminine voice that nearly ran his blood cold as he ripped around. There, just down the aisle, was Granger. She stood there, shock on her face like a deer in head lights. Draco stood still as she slowly stood up from the mess of books around her feet. Shit! Draco would have whipped out his wand at this moment, he should have. But they would find him the second he did, alerts of a wand use in muggle london would have him killed.

"So the rumors are true, you are a clutz outside of school." Draco blurted out, his head reeling as she furrowed her brows at him. Hermione backed up a bit, fear and anger bubbling underneath her skin but Draco didn't stop himself. The Hermione before him was not who he remembered. She wore a dress, a thin blue dress that framed her and showed off her legs, sneakers on her feet, but her long mane of frizzy hair was tame for once. It wasn't completely flat, there were still wild curls, but they were long and loose, held back in a bun at the base of her neck, framing just lightly her soft cheeks with a few loose strands. Draco knelt down and picked up the books that she left on the ground. From his position, he could smell her perfume, sweet fruit and fresh mint.

"You look good." He stated without a thought to it as he handed over the books to her. Hermione's eyes were wild as she slapped them back down to the floor. Draco sighed, irritating girl! He wouldn't pick them up a second time.

"What is that supposed to mean!" She hissed.

Draco cocked a brow at her, a bemused smirk on his lips. "What do you want it to mean?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes, her hands clenched tight and Draco flinched lightly at the sight of her fists. But his flinch ended quickly when he saw the blush on her face.

"Come on, Granger, you can't tell me that Weasel-bee never complimented you before." Draco sneered. That's when the slap hit him and he stumbled. His eyes turned to rage as he opened his mouth to speak, only, there was a look of horror on Hermione's face.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I was just… I … No! I'm not sorry." Draco eyed her suspiciously as her face danced between apologetic and angry. "Yes! I'm sorry but I'm also very angry with you! Why are you even here!" Draco let out a huff, as he scrambled to walk away. He didn't need this, besides, if she was here, so was Potter. He didn't need to face the smug face of Potter after the fall of Malfoy. He didn't want to kill his pride more than he had.

"WAIT!" A hand yanked his bicep and he was forced to look at her. Draco went to snap his arm away, but she had a death grip on it. "I'm sorry, okay, I didn't mean to…"

"Shove it, Granger. Go apologize to Potter and Weasley if you're so sorry." Draco snarled. But he couldn't help but notice the quizzical look in her eyes as she never let go of his arm. Draco didn't even try to shake off her touch as she looked him over.

"Did you just call me… Granger?" She whispered.

"That is your name, is it not? I thought you were the intelligent one, please don't stand near me if the Weasley stupidity is contagious. You've caught it, obviously." Draco rolled his eyes.

A smile broke across her lips and he only scowled. She dropped his arm as a smirk grew on her lips. When did she grow so damn happy. "You've never called me by my name." She added, "why the change of heart?"

Draco shrugged away from her, and looked away. "Don't think anything into it, I just don't feel up to insulting you three stooges all the time. I haven't got the time." He growled, taking a step away from her.

"You know… Snape still talks about you." Draco snapped around, a drastic feeling in his lungs and eyes as he looked to Hermione. Her face was soft as she turned to pick up the discarded books. Draco didn't move, just watched as she picked up the books and put them onto a shelf. "He doesn't say much, especially not to Me, but when Mrs. Weasley asked him what he missed the most the other day… he said you."

Draco's chest sank as he looked from the gryffindor girl to the floor. Suddenly unable to stand on his feet, Draco put his back to the end of the shelf and slowly slid down it. So that's where the old bastard had disappeared to! Not an owl, not even a howling screamer, his godfather just disappeared. That night, the night where Draco almost killed Dumbledore, Snape was there to do it. To take the blame. Then the explosion hit.

Daphne was in the hospital, Snape disappeared, and hogwarts was on lock down.

"So he's with you, then, and your group of people...the order?" Draco looked up from the floor. There was a hand, an outstretched hand. He sneered at it but Hermione sighed and put it out even further.

"I don't have cooties, I don't have stupid, please Malfoy, you act as if you're not second highest in the year, second only to me! Now either take my hand or I walk away. I shouldn't be out much longer by myself anyway."

Draco took her hand and stood up, dropping her touch almost instantly. "What? Weasel and Potthead not want to be seen in a place of higher intelligence." Hermione shot him a look.

"They don't know I'm out," She confessed with a confident huff as she turned from him. "And you shouldn't be out in daylight, especially with the price that's on your head!" Draco frowned.

"Whoa!" He snarled as he was the one to grab her arm. "No, you don't get to say that!" He growled. "You don't have the right!"

But the look in her eyes shot him down as she ripped her arm from him and flared her nostrils. "You're not the only wanted person! You're not the only person in hiding!" She snapped.

"Oh Yeah! What did you have to give up! I ran from my home, my parents and I fled for safety. You have no idea what it means to have that price on my head!" Draco snapped back. That's when he saw the tears and he reeled back. Oh no, he said something. Practically living with Daphne for so many years, Draco knew when he had said something wrong without knowing he had said something. He flinched as she ripped around.

"ATLEAST YOU HAVE YOUR PARENTS!" She screeched. "Atleast, you have a home to go back to when this is all over!"

Draco stumbled back a step as the tears spilled down her face. Oh no, not tears. If it had been a year ago, back before this all began, he would have laughed at her and stormed away. He would have called her a mudblood and sneered at her tears. But, for some reason or another, his heart sank as he looked to her there, trembling, face twisted in anger but tears shaking her.

"I didn't…" He didn't know what to say. What was she saying? Was she saying what he thought she was saying?

"Because of everything, they increased muggle-born attacks, they just raided town after town… my parents were on their way home from work when it happened." Hermione looked away and scowled. "Why am I even telling you, you don't care." she hissed. Draco wanted to turn, walk away and assume this whole interaction never happened. But he didn't. With a groan and inwardly kicking himself, Draco stepped up and pulled a hankerchief out of his jacket pocket.

"Don't… just don't assume that I don't care." He spoke.

"But you don't." She retorted.

"Maybe I do? Did you ever consider that I have a soul, Granger?" Her eyes shot forward, glowing through the tears. It was like a golden fountain, Draco had to drag his eyes away to keep from staring. He never noticed her before, not like he was now. Her fruit and mint combination was suffocating him as he heard her shift. Before he knew what to do, she had her arms wrapped around him and her face was buried in his chest. Draco cringed at first, insanity clearly the only reason she was hugging him.

Hermione Granger was hugging him!

When the fuck did that happen!

~!~!~!~!~~!

Daphne watched as the whole house emptied at about 7 in the morning. Astoria was out with girls in her year, and her father had left early that out in the gardens for what would feel like years, she was alone as best as she knew. So she slipped up against the wall next to her father's office and put her ear to the door. There was no one inside, so she pushed the door open and walked inside. Once inside, she ripped the drawers open and pulled out the parchment onto his desk.

There had to be something!

Anything.

She needed to find something to hold onto, some idea of what they wanted her to do.

"Ahem?" Daphne shot up, looking to the doorway as she saw the mousy man she wanted to strangle.

"Oh… what do you want Wormtail?" She snarled, putting on a face like she was supposed to be in her father's office. She continued to search through his papers and shifted through most of the papers and groaned when they yielded nothing.

"Not very good at being a spy if you get caught?" Wormtail snickered.

"I'm not spying, you impudent ass!" She snapped as she threw the papers back in the desk as they had been before. Daphne rounded the desk and went to leave when Wormtail blocked the door.

"I could tell your father." Wormtail smirked, "unless… well… you wanted to…"

Daphne let a scowl set on her face. "One, I'm 17 you disgusting pig! How dare you even insinuate that anyone as god like as myself would even touch a diseased rat like yourself! TWO! GO AHEAD!" She snarled as she shoved him from the door. The man stumbled as she shut the door and locked it with her wand, listening to the click.

"What is this?"

Her blood ran cold as a shifty shadow grew into a form before her and Daphne held still. Voldemort slowly moved out from the shadows to where Wormtail lay on the ground, quaking in fear. Daphne sneered at the mousy man as he looked up to her, his face snapping back down.

"Wormtail thinks he has a chance with me." Daphne snarled, completely forgetting who it was that asked her. Until there was a wand to her throat. Daphne took a deep breath and pushed her shoulders back as she looked to the creature before her. No longer a man, he stared at her with his black eyes.

"I'm sorry to say, Wormtail." Voldemort smirked, eyes locked with Daphne before snapping his head to glare at the mousey man. "but Miss Greengrass is right. You have no right to even look at her." A smirk planted itself on Daphne's lips as the wand against her throat disappeared. Daphne allowed herself a greedy intake of air as she cherished the small victory, the look of pain in Wormtail's face as the Lord diminished his worth.

Only, that small victory was short lived when Voldemort turned to Daphne with a smirk of his own. In his hand was a snake like object and her skin crawled as she saw the whip unwind. "You should have the pleasure of punishing him, Daphne." Her spine shivered lightly as he spoke her name.

Nothing sounded more disgusting than her name rolling off his tongue. But there was no one to distract the creature and she was the only other person in the home. DAMNIT!

Licking her lips nervously, she slipped the whip from his hand and felt the weight in her palm. Bouncing it in her finger tips lightly, she took a deep breath. "Have you ever whipped someone before?" Was his whisper in her ear.

Daphne kept a calm face as she looked to Wormtail. Atleast this part, she would enjoy.

"Once…" She breathed.

"Then let me show you." Daphne gritted her teeth as a cold, clammy hand ran down the length of her arm to her palm, holding her hand in his, his other on her shoulder. He wound her arm back and before she could stop it, the whip came down with a sickening crack. The breath left her lungs in a small laugh at the cry of pain from Wormtail. It felt nice, to hurt him like that.

"Does it not feel good?" Voldemort growled darkly in her ear. Daphne vaguely remembered where she was and that she was not safe. But she left the dark smirk on her lips as she turned to look at him.

"Am I allowed to do it again?" She questioned with a wicked tone. Wormtail let out a cry of distaste, only to be drowned out by the crack of the whip as Daphne whipped him by her own.

"I'd be pleased if you did." Voldemort smirked as he strode to the small love seat up against the wall. Sitting down, his hands folded in his lap, he watched her like a hungry wolf. Daphne told herself it was her inflicting pain on Wormtail that he liked, but doubt was growing in her chest as she pulled on a stiff upper lip. Then then let the whip crack down again.

Atleast she got to enjoy bruising and making Wormtail cry.


	5. Pet

Diary of a Death eater

OC story,

Major plot change starting from the attack on the astronomy tower.

Warning: Character death, other such cruel things, delicious plots, bad men! Warning of all and anything Death Eater.

* * *

Chapter four:

July 7th, 1998

"DRACO!" Daphne snapped, storming into the room that Draco sat in. With a huff, Draco looked up from the book in his hands, his eyes full of disappointment that she would interrupt him so suddenly.

"It's not so bad to send word that you're coming, that way I can hide from you." Draco sneered as he looked back to his book. Only to have a shoe collide with his head. Falling from the chair, crumbled on the ground, he laid there in shock before snapping his head to look up at Daphne with a pursed smirk on her lips. Hands on her hips, her other heel on the floor, she threatened him with her gaze. With a scoff, Draco pushed himself up onto his feet, using the chair as leverage.

"That was rude." He huffed.

"As is what you said, see, now we're even." Daphne stated curtly, crossing her hands across her chest now. The beautiful eggshell colored blouse she had on was completely see-through, little snow flakes decorating it, showing off the slinky little black dress underneath. Draco rubbed his sore head before groaning. Daphne slipped up onto the side of the desk, poking her feet on the outsides of his thighs, looking down to him.

"Why so quiet?" Draco asked with a cocked brow to her. Daphne looked to her lap, her fingers fiddling with the skirt of her dress. There was question in her eyes but nothing that Draco had ever seen before. But he knew where this would go. She wouldn't know what to say and would end up crying because she was lost. Daphne was a strong soul, but sometimes she worked herself into a frenzy. So as he had done many times since they were children, he slipped out of the chair, stood up and wrapped his arms around her. A light embrace, that Daphne accepted.

"You're awfully empathetic today." She murmured against his shoulder blade. Draco rolled his eyes, but said nothing, it wasn't as if they hadn't hugged before. But Daphne was right, usually he didn't seem so careful and touchy feely. Draco disliked how softly he was holding her and rubbing her back, but Daphne needed it. Whatever she was going through was obvious by her distress.

"It's nothing, just offering up something for you." He breathed in her ear, holding her a bit closer. Then he pulled back and turned towards the love seat. He heard her soft, cat like movements after him. As he flopped onto the miniature couch, she curled up onto his lap, knees to her chest, his arms instantly around her. "Can't I be nice?"

Daphne shot him a bemused smirk, shaking her head in disbelief.

"I must have gone soft in my exile, then." Draco sighed. Then he saw it, Hermione's smile at him as she said the same thing to him. "You are softer than before. Probably growing soft in your exile!" It was meant as a tease and he chuckled at her as if it was not even a prospect. But now, his heart climbed in rate at seeing her in his mind. Laughter, he remembered her laughter as he joked about a book for school, he remembered the smile on her lips. The tears that she buried in his shirt.

"Hello! EARTH TO MALFOY!" He snapped up to Daphne who cocked a brow. "What is it that is distracting you? First you give me a boyfriend hug, then you look to the ceiling like it's a naked girl. What is wrong with you?" Daphne asked with a sharp, teasing tone.

"Nothing! Just … thinking-" He didn't have a chance to explain. Daphne cut him off again.

"It's a girl, isn't it." His mouth hung open. How was it his best friend knew him better than he hoped she would. Daphne smirked, "I got that right on the nose! OH! Who is she? And why couldn't you have picked a better time to find a girlfriend?" Daphne snickered.

Draco scowled and batted at her shoulder. "It's not a girl, I'm alone in my exile, now calm yourself before I shove you from my lap." He growled. Daphne only smirked and nodded. Curling up like a cat in his lap, she laid her head on his shoulder. He could feel it, the need for her to say something. Something caught up in her throat. It was all in the heavy breathing, the curl of her fingers on his shirt.

"I think the Dark Lord has a dirty task in mind for me." she whimpered.

Draco pulled back to turn and look at her. Her face was twisted in pain and hurt as she looked at him. "What does that mean?" Draco asked confused with her words. Dirty? Of course she would get a task, Draco had failed his own and she would get the hardship of the next task. If she was lucky, he would be forgiving. But they all knew that Voldemort was anything but forgiving.

"He looks at me like a piece of meat, I just feel unsafe. I can't stand his living in my house and I have to withstand it." She spoke. Draco sat up quickly and furrowed his brows. He wanted to tell her not to return, but he knew better than to do so. Daphne would shoot him faster than he could get it out. So he returned to his spot, let her rest her head on his shoulder and held her close.

If they were lucky… they'd get out of this alive.

~!~!~!~!~~!

"You wanted to see me, My Lord?" Daphne asked, standing tall in the dinning room that had been turned into a throne room. She watched him smirk and stand up, walking towards her. She kept her teeth clenched hard as she looked to him with a firm, confident eyes. She wouldn't let her fear of the future take away her confidence in front of him. As he approached, she stood still as he circled her. A shiver ran up and down her spine as his wand ran across her back, running down her spine to her lower back. Clenching her teeth harshly, she looked over her shoulder to Voldemore who eyed her like a piece of raw steak, and he was a starving wolf.

Daphne didn't speak a word as he smiked and leaned in close to her ear. "I know your task." Daphne swallowed the need to swat him away and slug him. She had not been allowed her wand into the room, and was told to behave. BEHAVE! HE WAS NOT BEHAVING! Daphne held still as his slimy lips ran along the shell of her ear. Then, just as he had been close, he swept away and stormed towards his throne. "Bellatrix is dead, The Dementors tore her apart without mercy and I had not a way to stop it."

Daphne narrowed her eyes at Voldemort. He was such a filthy liar. She had been at Hogwarts, during the attack on the tower. Bellatrix was going to kill Dumbledore, when the explosion happened. Dementors didn't just randomly attack her, she was punished for running away and back to Voldemort with her tail between her legs. But her lips turned up in a smirk and her eyes back to normal when he turned to look at her.

He slipped down into his throne and laid his hands open upon the arms of the throne. "Come sit on my lap."

"Wha- Excuse me, My lord?" She gasped. But he didn't repeat himself. Furrowed brows, she strode lightly towards the throne. As she got beside it, his pale, frozen fingers wrapped around her waist and yanked her down onto his leg. She flinched out of the touch, but found herself in his lap nonetheless.

"I need a new pet, and you will fit the bill just perfectly. You will do greater things than Bellatrix ever did." He smirked down to her. Her lips turned down in a frown as she looked up to him. His lips were against her ear again, a hand around her throat. His long fingers dug into her flesh and she gasped for air. It had not been the first time she'd been choked, but it was the first time she'd had someone not pin her to a wall and try to choke her. "You will do as I ask, you will be my perfect pet, or I will kill you on the spot… your sister is pretty as well, she will do fine as a younger pet."

Daphne revolted. ASTORIA WAS 15! She scowled but schooled her expression as he tightened his fingers around her throat. He ran his disgusting tongue along her jawline and let her go, shoving her hard to the ground. Daphne let out a gasp as she recoiled from the sharp pain of falling to the floor. "So… do you accept your task?"

She didn't have much of a choice! Fine he wanted a pet! SHE'D GIVE HIM THE BEST PET HE EVER HAD! She slipped back to her feet, and looked to him strongly. He eyed her with his eyes sparkling with wicked intentions. But she slipped back into his lap anyway, taking a grape from the bowl of fruit in front of him and poised it at his lips.

"What ever you want, My Lord." She smirked sickly sweet. Fine, he'd have his pet… then Daphne would gut him like the pig he was and light every muscle of his on fire, only keeping the bones to crush them when she felt angry.


End file.
